


A Kit, a Pup, or a Cub?

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Gaara, Alpha Hyuuga Neji, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Can't beat childhood friendships though, Cute, Demons, Dog-like Demon Hyuuga Neji, F/F, F/M, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, He doesn't realize it though, He's being stalked by a Ichi Ichi reading perv, Help Iruka, Humor, Hybred, Iruka giving him a beat down, Iruka is worried, Kakashi fawning over Iruka, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Naruto is too adorible for his own good, Naruto loves puppies, Naruto thinks it is okay to eat expired ramen, Neji saw him first, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Possessive Behavior, Race to Naruto's heart, Racoon-Dog Demon Gaara, Ramen is food of the gods, Sasuke a little bit of one to, Sasuke is a perv, Submissive Naruto, They all want him, They all want him to make cute little demon babies with them, Top Gaara, Top Hyuuga Neji, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Watching Naruto baby things gives Neji nosebleeds, What have you gotten yourself into Neji, Who will win him over, Wolf Demon Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wants to go exploring the day after he and his mother move to Konoha. Being an oblivious adorable Fox demon submissive of course, Iruka is worried! No way was some dominant getting their nasty hands on his baby! The first day out on his own becomes a mess when a wolf demon named Sasuke falls on top of him and embarrasses Naruto, saying he smells nice. He gets defended by his new friend who keeps trying to run his life for some reason and doesn't seem to get along with Sasuke at all! When Naruto's old friend shows up its an all out war for the clueless little fox's affections. He is so oblivious it seems like the task is almost hopeless! What is a love sick Alpha to do when they can't even establish that they want past the friend zone? Breeding season is near and no way are any of them giving up the chance of taking the cute little blond as their mate and future mother to their children. Nosebleeds when Naruto mothers things included! </p><p>Story full of cuteness and humor.<br/>Later on lots of lovely smutty goodness!<br/>Yes this is a Mpreg story as decreed by Naruto's Ramen gods!</p><p>P.S.- I don't own any rights to Naruto or anything to do with it. I just own this story and ideas I put into it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter of a totally new story, fandom, and type for me. First chapter isn’t as good as I would like but I had a really hard time figuring out how to start this story. I already have quite a bit of chapter 2 done and it is way better, really funny! I hope you guys like this. I should be updating it really soon and I also plan to try and update my Hannibal/Harry potter crossover, (Teeth and Antlers), soon!
> 
> Tell me what you think! Review please!
> 
> I don’t own anything Naruto or any of the characters in it. I just own my ideas, I would have ended the series so differently otherwise!

** Chapter 1 **

“So what do you want to do now? The unpacking is all done and I have to go check in with a few of my old friends. I get free lunch, want to come?” The strange person asked. He had brown hair put up in a ponytail and kind brown eyes along with a strange marking across his nose, looking maybe like a scar. It somehow give him an even more endearing gentle look. What was odd about the man was that he had a pair of pointed light brown white tipped foxlike ears on top of his head and a pair of bushy tails the same color as his ears, also with white tips. The swished around attached to his backside as he spoke.

“Oh, well I was just thinking about exploring the new territory! You know, try and see if I can meet anyone my own age before actually having to team up with anyone… If that’s okay with you of course? Please!” A sunshine blond haired teen was standing near a door, begging. He had a set of three whisker like marking on each cheek that were accented adorably by his orange tinted blond fox ears. Which were pinned back submissively and ocean blue slitted pupiled eyes were shining as he gave the elder demon puppy dog eyes. His 9 orange tinted blond white tipped tails were limp.

The other demon sighed, “Naruto.”

“Iruka!” The blond whined teasingly.

Iruka put his hand on his hip with a tight lipped frown.

“Okay-okay! Sorry mom, just please! I can’t stand being all cooped up. I promise I won’t go far! I’ll just stretch my legs and look around than I’ll be right back, promise!” Naruto insisted, bouncing on his toes impatiently.

Iruka groaned and ran his hand over his face, giving a sharp nod. “Alright, as long as you stay close. I haven’t been back for years, since before you were born. It makes me nervous to leave you alone!” Iruka said in a stressed tone. ‘With our luck he would end up being followed around by some pervert who reads that horrible Ichi Ichi book!’ Iruka thought. He shivered at the idea of his beloved kit being harassed by some dominant. No way was he letting one get ahold of his beloved Naru! Yuck, no his baby would be single and pure for the rest of his life and would never leave him for some disgusting alpha. Who would take care of him other than him, Iruka, the only mother Naruto had ever had!

“Um, are you okay?” Naruto asked cowering a little, looking at the shaking snarling suddenly red eyed scary looking foxlike demon.

Iruka’s mood instantly lightened and he smiled a look of bright adoration on his face his eyes even turned back to their normal warm brown, “Of course Naru! Why would you ask such a silly question like that? You can go out for a while if you like, just remember to stay close just in case you need me okay?” Iruka said.

Naruto laughed in an uncomfortable way at the strange behavior. “Ooookay, um, thanks I’ll just be going now!” He said, eager to get away when his mother was in one of his weird moods.

“Okay sweety, have fun!” Iruka said, pulling his kit into a hug.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto was glad to get out of the house. It was scary when his mother got into one of his over protective moods. It felt nice to though, as a submissive he enjoyed the feeling of being protected. Even at his age, being able to go into his first heat at any time now, he and his mother had a strong bond. He was happy that it didn’t seem that it would be changing anytime either.

Nerves began to kick in a little the farther he got from their new, modest sized compound. Naruto knew once he was settled that would go away but for now it left uncomfortable butterflies in his stomach. Within a few minutes he was at a crossroads. A set of signs sat at its side. Town, Forest-side park, and training grounds was what they said. Well, he didn’t feel brave enough to head to town on his own yet. Naruto decided on the park. It was a nice day out and he doubted very many people would head to the park when the training grounds were so close by at this time of day.

“Cool! This is going to be great, the first day that I, Naruto Umino, go exploring! I can’t be any better than this!” Naruto said. He grinned. The weather was perfect not too hot, nice with a breeze and sunny. Birds were even singing! This was going to be way better than hanging out with a bunch of his mom’s old friends.

Naruto gave a content purr and smiled at the bubbling sound of water. He sniffed, yup, water. There had to be a steam through there somewhere. A perfect place to relax.

“Who are you?” A shrill voice asked.

Naruto yelled and held his chest, his heart felt like it wanted to leap out of his chest. He turned to face the annoyed sounding female. He grimaced at the sight of her. She had an overly large forehead with bright pink hair and green eyes. On her head she had large skinny bat like ears that were an almost neon pink color and a long short-haired tail of the same color.

The girl went wide eyed when she looked at him looking surprised. Her expression quickly hardened. “What’s wrong with you? Answer my question who are you?” She snarled more forcefully than before.

“My name is Naruto Umino, believe it! My mom and I just moved here yesterday. Who are you anyway? Isn’t it kind of rude to be demanding stuff out of people you don’t even know?” Naruto asked, tilting his head. She was so lucky his mom wasn’t there. She would have got the verbal smack down of her life! Mom wouldn’t have put up with anyone treating him that way.

The girl flushed an ugly red and growled. “I’m Sakura Haruno, future mate of Sasuke Uchiha and co-head of the Sasuke fanclub!” She said, looking ready to hit Naruto. How dare some cute little fox submissive question her all innocent like! She wasn’t going to fall for that! ‘He better not get any ideas or I’ll beat him down. I’m the future Lady Uchiha, Chaaaah!’ Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto internally grimaced. ‘Eeew, creepy!’ He thought, forcing a smile onto his face like his mother taught him. “Oh, um okay? Have a good time with that…..?” He said, deciding that it would probably be a good idea to leave before anything else happened. The girl didn’t have a very nice look on her face.

The Sasuke apparently showed up as Naruto heard a delighted shriek from the Subpar looking demoness. He was eager to get as far as possible from the pair. His mom would flip out if he was around a dominant anyway, though Naruto didn’t know why.

“Crap.” Naruto whined. Pushing through the bushes he was finally free. In front of him was several other demons who seemed to have the same idea as the day began to get hotter. His mom would flip out if he smelled them on him. At least they didn’t seem to notice him yet, that gave Naruto an advantage. He slowly began to back away, trying to make sure the bushes didn’t make too much noise. Making a frightened yip when he smacked head on into something he knew hadn’t been there moments beforehand. He growled when it feel on top of him, attempting to free himself.

“You smell nice.” A smooth voice rumbled in Naruto’s ear, sniffing at him. Naruto squeaked and went red. How dare that log sniff him? Naruto hissed and swiped at the thing, hearing a satisfying yelp of surprise he sprang up, quick to wipe the dirt from his new clothes.

“Ow, what’s wrong with you? Why did you do that!” Naruto grumbled rubbing at one of his 9 tails.

Sitting in front of Naruto was a large wolf demon with pale skin, red tinted black eyes, and blue tinted black hair in the shape of a duck butt. His ears were large and pointed also black but with a hint more blue to their fur. His five tails were large and bushy with the same coloration as his ears. The wolf’s eyes seemed almost transfixed on Naruto’s shapely tails.

The other demon slowly got up. He ignored the sudden wails of the pink haired banshee who had been following him. Didn’t she realize she wasn’t wanted? That there was no way he would have bred her especially now after laying eyes on such a lovely little vixen? No way would he waste his seed on something like that she-demon when that lovely little fox could be carrying his cubs!

“Oh my gosh! Sasuke! Are you alright? Did that nasty vermin hurt you!” A pale blonde haired demoness yelled, nearly knocking Naruto to the ground in her attempt to get to the wolf demon. A pair of short floppy black ears were pinned back on her head and a small fawn curly-Q’d tail was raised at her backside. It reminded Naruto of a pig but she also smelled like a canid.

“Get away from my Sasuke, Ino pig!” The pink haired demoness shrieked.

“Get your own man, billboard brow!” Ino yelled.

The pink haired demoness lunged forward and snatched the pig tailed canine’s long hair which prompted the pale haired demoness to begin to snatch her aggressors long pink hair and to begin tugging.

Sasuke didn’t even seem to notice as he walked right past them. Looking almost relieved that they were more focused on each other now than him.

‘Oh gods, what sort of place did mom curse us to?’ Naruto thought, sweating bullets. His tails began to fluff up in his stressed state. Becoming almost fluffballs when he realized all of the other demons were staring at him. ‘First day and this happens? The gods must really hate me!’ Naruto thought. He was hardly even able to keep his tails from curling between his legs he was so on edge. No way would he be able to beat such a large powerful dominant male if he decided he was offended, what was he thinking straying so far away?

Sasuke frowned, easily reading the fox’s body language, how he wanted to flee. Well he wasn’t going to let that happen. No way was the first person he had ever felt any interest in get away, he was an Uchiha and an Uchiha always got what they wanted. Sasuke wanted to breed with that cute little sunshine colored fox once he made that known and everything was cleared up of course the fox would want it to! He really needed to learn his name though… He couldn’t just call the pretty little thing fox. Sasuke grabbed the fox’s wrist, his grip almost crushing when he began to struggle to get away. He was startled to hear a deep angry growl, forgetting that anyone else was there but the pretty little fox that pulled at his heartstrings and himself.

“Uchiha! What do you think you are doing? Let go of him, right this moment! Just because he knocked you down and scratched your hand doesn’t mean you can treat him that way! You frightened him, isn’t it obvious he is a submissive? Though I doubt it would matter to you, being of the clan and breeding you are. Your kind has deplorable standards after all!” Another dominant snarled. His cream colored white lined ears were pinned back, both being perfect triangles.

Naruto was relieved when the dominant pried Sasuke’s hand from his wrist. That really hurt! Naruto tenderly rubbed it. Fearfully ducking his head, he stayed close to the dominant in guarding him from the wolf. Naruto didn’t think he had ever seen a demon with tails like his before. 3 long fluffy cream and white tails curled side by side at his back like an Akita dog. The demon’s long nearly black-brown hair whipped about as best it could in the strange low ponytail it was held in as he belittled the other demon. It was almost mesmerizing for the easily districted submissive.

The long haired demon turned to Naruto and snatched his wrist. He began to carefully examine it. “He was much too rough with you! You bruised him wolf!” The demon said, furious.

“I’m fine… really! I’m not going to break or anything, I was just too surprised to avoid him is all.” Naruto tried to assure. He was startled when the demon leaned closer, only inches from his face. Pale eyes with no pupils, giving the appearance of blindness stared into bright blue.

“Such a fine beauty such as yourself should not be subjected to such abuses! Uchiha are animals, I know them to be even more so now that I have seen not only that cur treat such a beautiful person as yourself in such a way without a true reason to be aggressive but also a submissive as well! It is inexcusable.” The demon insisted.

Naruto felt like his face was on fire, he had no doubt that his was about as red in the face as anyone could possibly get! This was getting so awkward and out of hand he really just wanted to go home and forget all about what had happened. Maybe he could take a nap and convince himself it was all just a horrible dream! Yeah, that sounded good! “Um, thanks I think? But uh, I need to um, be heading back now…. You know, to my house and all….” Naruto said, weakly trying to pull his arm away he gave a small pathetic forced laugh.

The demon gave Naruto a confused look, “why must you leave? You have not even been here that long. I will introduce you to your pack. It isn’t very big but I haven’t tried expanding yet.” The demon said in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto blinked up at the other demon in confusion. ‘My pack? When did I get a pack? How exactly did this guy suddenly decide who I hang out with anyway?’ Naruto thought, completely confused. He forced away the distraction, “no I really need to leave I promised my mom I wouldn’t be gone a long time. I need to get back!” Naruto insisted.

The other demon sighed and rubbed his face. Why did the fox have to be so difficult?

“I will take you home, as I bet you can’t find your way home, dobe.” The wolf said, smirking and leaning against a tree trying to look attractive.

Naruto growled, “Don’t call me a dobe you jerk! And what the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get a rash or something leaning on that, you’re calling me a dobe when I’m not the one leaning on poison ivy!” He said pointing at Sasuke dramatically.

The long haired demon snorted and smiled, sharp teeth glinted as he did so. “You are correct, it looks like he is leaning in poison ivy! I cannot wait to see as it progresses, it is after all what he deserves for his treatment of you.”

Sasuke was quick to look over, crap he was! “There isn’t supposed to be any of that stuff here!”’ He insisted trying to force back a blush. “I-I can still bring you home!” He insisted, his arm was already beginning to turn red and itch. He ignored the females that were quick to fawn over his rash.

“No, I shall bring you back home if that is what you truly wish to do. I do not wish to upset your mother the first day that you are here as I can tell we will be seeing each other _often_ after this.” The demon said in a friendly voice. He glanced back at Sasuke with a pleased possessive look.

Sasuke growled. He couldn’t believe it, that smug bastard wanted _his_ fox! He saw him first!

Naruto could tell the other wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He had no choice but to take the other with. “Fine, what’s your name anyway? Mine is Naruto Umino!” He said, his tone back to its normal cheeriness.

The long haired demon smiled at Naruto’s energetic tone. “My name is Neji, I am of the regal Hyuga clan. Nephew of or clan’s leader.” The demon boasted in a pride filled tone.

“Really? That’s so cool! Mom said he had a friend who was a Hyuga!” Naruto said. He began to slowly lead Neji back the way he came, careful to avoid the ivy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It didn’t take long to get to the road to Naruto’s home. He yapped most of the way. Probably a defensive mechanism Neji had decided, though oddly enough he didn’t really mind it. He was sweet, like a little ball of sunshine you could take with you. Being around the little fox felt nice. Something was just so cute and endearing about the fox, Neji couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Neji had little doubt that the fox would be a good mother to his future pups. He was so pleased the fates had been kind enough to have them meet after so long! It had to be a sign that they had blessed Neji after sending him so much hardship. He hadn’t really got to interact with the fox the last time he had seen him, being on a mission, but even then he had been mesmerized. He wasted nearly 5 days…. Observing him, memorizing his habits the best he could before he had to meet up with a contact. He had desperately hoped to meet again one day, when he was old enough to breed and take the fox as his mate. He silently thanked the fates as he walked with the little fox.

Neji was reluctant to leave once they had gotten to the small compound. What if the fox left? Or what if that nasty Uchiha followed them and tried wooing Naruto without him there as a buffer? No, the fox wouldn’t want some boring emotionless brute as a mate!

“Well, um this is home. You should probably stay here. Thanks uh, bye!” Naruto said in a rush. His mom would kill him if he found dominant scent on their property let alone all the alpha male scent he was already covered in. Naruto had no doubt there was going to be a big fuss as his mother was very territorial. It was why they were living where they were. “Gah, what are you doing?” Naruto yowled, nearly falling on his face he was so startled into moving.

“Meeting your mother of course.” Neji said with a raised eyebrow at the submissive’s strange behavior.

“No, no, no! He will chew you up and spit you out! He doesn’t like dominants near me!” Naruto insisted, pale faced. No way did he want to deal with an over protective, territorial Iruka, scary!

“I must insist as it is only polite.” Neji said, annoyed. How was he supposed to win favor if he avoided the one he was interested ins mother like some dirt secret? The idea of sneaking around wasn’t appealing to him in the least. Neji was a proud demon and wanted to show off whomever he decided was to be his mate. They would be spending the rest of their lives together after all!

Naruto groaned as the dominant stepped right past his begging frame and headed straight to the house, knocking on the door. He hoped Iruka was gone already. Naruto was nearly frozen in place as he impatiently waited for his answer. ‘Nothing, yatta!’ Naruto internally yelled. That was awesome! No potential death to a new friend and no being chewed out. Naruto sighed in relief. “I guess he went out to see his friends. He said he was going to go out to lunch to catch up with them or something…. I thought that he would at least wait for me to get back though…?” Naruto said, feeling hungry. His belly grumbled.

“Are you hungry Naruto?” Neji asked, a scrutinizing look on his face.

“Yeah, a bit, I haven’t ate more than some toast today. Too excited to go exploring…” Naruto said, a sheepish grin on his face. He fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck at the disapproving look he received. “We have food!” Naruto insisted. He pulled a key from around his neck and unlocked the door. “Well thanks for bringing- gah, what are you doing?” Naruto squeaked as Neji barged his way past him into the house.

“I am going to feed you of course.” Neji said, rolling his eyes. Quickly finding the kitchen. He grimaced at how bare the cupboards were and was horrified at how much worse the refrigerator was. All they had was half a dozen instant cups of ramen, a loaf of bread, some butter, a bag of potato chip crumbs, and a small jar of half ate pickles. Neji stood wide eyed, staring in horror at little food was available. It wasn’t even decent food!

“Oh, I forgot about that stash! I can’t believe mom kept it. I’m so glad! I didn’t know we had any ramen! Awesome!” Naruto said, snatching two of the instant ramen cups, blowing the dust from the top of them. He ignored the completely disgusted look Neji had on his face.

“You aren’t going to eat that!” Neji insisted.

“Of course I am! It’s ramen duh! You know, food of the gods!” Naruto said, huffing.

“Besides the fact that it is unhealthy it was covered in dust! How old is that anyway?” The demon asked, grimacing he went over to the sink and whipped the dust from the top of one of the cups he grabbed. He paled, nearly a year over its eat by date. No, no way was Naruto eating that. He went to snatch it away.

“What are you doing? Get your own ramen! We have plenty!” Naruto said, swiping at Neji’s hand when he attempted to snatch the little water filled cup from him again.

“You are going to get sick if you eat that!” Neji growled.

“No I won’t it’s instant ramen! It could go through the apocalypse and be buried for a hundred years and still be delicious and edible!” Naruto countered.

“That makes no sense and is completely untrue!” Neji yelled.

“No, it is true and it makes sense because it’s ramen!” Naruto said, smirking like ha had just won and argument against an idiot.

Neji groaned, rubbing his face. Nearly turning green when Naruto began wolfing the salty chicken flavored ramen down once the microwave was done with them. They were gone in seconds. Neji covered his mouth, “no, that’s disgusting! Stop!” Neji begged, gagging a little when Naruto began to lick the inside of the containers. No way was he going to let that happen when they were a mated pair! His mate would be eating healthy unexpired food! He cringed when his stomach gave an uncomfortable little flip. He was quick to leave the house after that.

Naruto shrugged, pleased that he didn’t have to share with the strange dominant. Who protested eating ramen, holy food of the gods? Naruto squeaked, nooooo, where did it all go? All his ramen was gone! Neji was a ramennapper! “My ramen!” Naruto pouted. Throwing away the containers he already had he stomped his way to the living room and flopped onto the couch. His poor ramen not being at like it should have been!

 

** End chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2 finally completed! It’s longer than the last chapter to! I hope you guys like it. Not sure how it is as I was half asleep writing part of it. I think it is alright. Tell me if you like it or not!

** Start Chapter 2 **

 

“Naruto, Naruto… Wake up! I brought food. _Healthy food_.” Neji said, gently shaking Naruto’s shoulder. He said the last bit under his breath.

“Wha?” Naruto whined rubbing at his eyes like a small child. “Wait where did you put my ramen?” Naruto said, eyes suddenly widening when he remembered what had happened a few hours beforehand. He puffed up his cheeks and narrowed his eyes, looking like a pouty baby fox.

“I went and bought food, your cupboards state was deplorable.” Neji said with a sniff, trying to ignore Naruto’s adorable pout. “I have made stir-fry for a late lunch, it has beef in it.” Neji said, proud sounding. He completely ignored the question about the vile biohazard. He made sure to throw it away at his home, double bagging it even. No way was Naruto ever getting a hold of that disgusting mess again! Neji had a feeling that Naruto would have tried to, gods forbid, fish the diseased cups of filth from the garbage if he hadn’t brought them with to throw out. Before Naruto could complain Neji snatched his hand and drug him to the kitchen. The smell of food seemed to distract the fox.

“That smells great!” Naruto said, bouncing on his toes and hovering over the wok. His tails wagged around, almost too fast to see.

Neji puffed up at the praise. Of course it did, he made it! It was way better than that unhealthy crap his desired wanted to taint his body with. No way would Naruto or their future pups ever desire such filth as long as he had any say in it! Well, he refused to ever even allow them to eat such food anyway. He would take good care of his mate and offspring after all.

Neji grabbed two of the bowls he had washed before cooking and filled them both. He had hoped that Naruto’s mother would be back by now but it didn’t seem that it would be happening. He would probably have to put the rest of the food away before Naruto’s mother got back. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed at that. He had been aiming to impress when he had bought all of the food and cooked so much.

They both sat at the small card table that was set up in the corner. Neji had done a little….. Exploring of the house before waking Naruto up and was displeased with the worn furniture and practically bare rooms. He didn’t like how his desired mate was living like some commoner. Besides the fact that it just wasn’t fitting for someone he was interested in he knew what clan Naruto was from. Fox demon’s weren’t exactly a common thing and a nine tail was rarer still. The only Nine tailed fox demons he knew of were the noble Namikazes. A rare powerful clan. The more he thought about it the more Neji was convinced Naruto was somehow part of the main branch as they were the only ones he knew of were known for having blond hair and blue eyes. Also, even in the Namikaze clan it was extremely rare for a nine tailed fox demon to be born, a submissive even rarer. They should have been rolling in wealth.

Naruto was eager to wolf down the stir fry. Of course it wasn’t anywhere near as good as his beloved ramen but it was still some of the best he had since living in sand country. He missed their food! He completely missed the disgusted suffering look Neji was plainly giving him.

Neji sighed, it seemed that he would need to get used to such eating habits… For now as Naruto hadn’t seemed to be taught any proper table manners. He would have that corrected once they moved in together. Neji decided, not really caring about the embarrassment factor but simply more because it made him feel physically sick watching the fox eat in such an uncouth way.

“More please!” Naruto said, only a few minutes after getting the heaping bowl of food.

Neji stared in disbelief. No way anyone could eat that much that fast! He wasn’t even a fifth way done yet! “I think you have had plenty. I actually gave you more than I would normally give myself as I know that you didn’t eat this morning. I don’t want you making yourself sick.” Neji said, looking down at his bowl he began to eat again. His stomach finally starting to settle after Naruto no longer was eating.

A furious look passed over Naruto’s face. “Are you saying I’m fat or something? I’ll have you know my doctor said I actually need to gain weight at my age but I have a fast metabolism! I hold the record for how many bowls of ramen ate in an hour in two hidden villages, Hidden Sand and Hidden Mist! I’m a food god you jerk, believe it! Now feed me or face my wrath!” Naruto demanded, whisker marks darkening and eyes turning red. A frightening aura seemed to cling to his very skin and his voice deepened almost unnaturally.

Neji couldn’t keep the blush from his face. Fear and attraction buzzed through his whole body. He swore he felt something warm trickle from his nose when Naruto told him what to do. The scent of his dangerous chakra was positively enticing. He was startled when he realized he liked hearing the cute little fox telling him what to do. The power the fox radiated, it made his dick zing in the most undignified manner. “Of course, I wasn’t implying that at all I am sorry.” Neji was quick to placate the temperamental submissive. He had a feeling he may get the beating of his life otherward and while being told what to do was more than a little… Attractive… Being beaten within an inch of his life, as there was no way he would fight back, wasn’t so much to him.

Neji grabbed Naruto’s bowl and quickly filled it up. Embarrassed with himself, “I cannot believe I’m such a pervert.’ Neji grimaced. Running the cute commanding tone through his head over and over again. He felt his pants tighten. He hoped the other didn’t notice. He was relieved to see that the fox seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to him and instead seemed completely focused on the bowl in his hand. It was quickly snatched away. It was scarfed down by Naruto like he was some wild beast.

Neji went wide eyed when Naruto held up his bowl again, giving him puppy eyes. After there was hardly enough to feed a mouse inside of the wok Naruto finally seemed full. It was a relief for Neji as all he had bought were food products that would need to be cooked and a majority of it had gone into the meal that he had made. Neji was planning to tide Naruto and his mother over in leftovers from for a few days. He signed, he would need to go shopping again and soon. If Naruto continued to eat in such a way he would be needing to go get more food by the next day. Maybe he should just bring Naruto with him so he could have him help bring more food back?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

“Are you sure about this? I don’t think I feel comfortable with being so far from home so soon.” Naruto said, playing with the fur of one of his tails.

“Nonsense, this is your home now! You will just have to get used to it! I was invited to a barbeque tomorrow night. I wish for you to come with, then I can show you off to everyone.” Neji said, a smug smirk on his face. He was quick to narrow his eyes when he realized that others were beginning to look at his prize lustfully.

“How dare you say such a thing about _him_.” A gravelly voice growled. Then a pained wail followed.

Neji tensed, “Naruto stay here while I check it out, alright?” He said immediately becoming warry. He went in the direction that the noise came from. He growled, standing with his arms crossed and a bored expression was a crimson haired demon with rounded black lined redish-straw colored canine ears and a single thick bushy black ringed tail, also a redish-straw color. It was limp. Neji stared in horror at a hand that was made out of what looked to be sand that seemed hovered, squeezing Sasuke Uchiha of all people.

Cold seafoam pupil-less eyes slowly looked up from their pray to Neji. The demon’s markings in the form of a wide black ring around each eye made him look even more disturbed looking. “What do you want?” The red haired demon rumbled.

“Le-let him-“

“Is that you? Gaara! How did you get here?” Naruto squealed, sounding completely delighted. He sprinted to the redhead who was hardly more than a head taller than himself, small for any alpha. Jumping Naruto clung to Gaara in his enthusiasm. His tails wagged so hard, he nearly knocked himself over.

Neji coughed at the dust cloud Naruto produced with his surprising speed.

“Naruto get away from him, he is dangerous!” Sasuke managed to gasp through a pained breath. He groaned at the feeling of the sand tightening around him even further. He felt like he was being crushed to death. How would he know someone like him would hear him saying rather uncouth remarks about Naruto, they were meant only for himself after all. No one needed to hear what he wanted the little fox to do to his man bits after all. And he hadn’t even realized he had been voicing his fantasies out loud anyway!

Gaara growled, a dark blush forming on his cheeks as he pulled the blond as close as he could. He glared at the wolf demon seeming to make the sand constrict him even worse. He smiled slightly when Sasuke wailed. “Be quiet.” He said, his tone having just the slightest bit of anger to it. He began rubbing his chin and cheek against Naruto’s hair. Making an odd purr like noise when Naruto began to eagerly nuzzle back even more enthusiastic and affectionate. Making a much louder, foxy purr of happiness.

Neji growled, how dare that demon do that? How dare Naruto let him scent him! He was his, not that short crazy little alpha’s. And then he purred for the reject! That should have been his purr. Neji ignored the slight bulge forming at the content little noise Naruto was making. He was simply too jealous to fully appreciate such a pleased sound from the lovely blond. Neji could feel his face heat up in anger. At least that nasty wolf wouldn’t get in the way anytime soon…. Though he didn’t think that it was a good thing that the Wolf demon’s face was beginning to turn an ugly shade of blue/gray. Those girls would probably hunt him as he slept if he let the Uchiha die, or worse, begin to fallow him around and begin to try and molest him. Neji paled at the thought, no way did he want those disgusting females rubbing their female… stuff. All over him or whatever creatures they may be infested with to infect his body. No, just no! He would need to save the disgusting Uchiha. “Naruto, he is hurting the Uchiha. He needs to let him go.” Neji said, still sweating at the thought of being subjected to the town’s female’s wrath and eventual attraction.

“No I’m not. I am just breaking every bone in his body.” Gaara said, a blank expression on his face.

Naruto laughed, hugging the demon tighter. “You always were hilarious!” He said, grinning.

Neji waved his hands around and pointed at the red haired demon, “did you hear that? It isn’t okay at all! He is out of his mind Naruto, get over here! He just admitted he is trying to kill the wolf Naruto. A normal person would at least deny it while doing it, he’s crazy!” Neji yelled.

Letting go of Gaara, who glared, Naruto pointed at the dog like demon dramatically. One hand was on his hip. “Gaara just plays rough, he’s always joked around like that! Isn’t that right Gaara? You’re just rough with new friends!” Naruto insisted, turning to smile adoringly at the raccoon looking demon.

“Whatever you say Naruto.” Gaara said, sounding calm. He made a fist and jerked his arm down. Sasuke was then smashed into the ground by the sand. He repeatedly did it a few times.

“See? Playing!” Naruto insisted, beaming at the half dead looking Uchiha and evilly smirking Gaara.

Neji paled to the point of looking a near dead shade at the cruel amusement that flashed over the redhead’s face. The death vibes coming off of the demon were almost overwhelming. “Th-tha-that isn’t playing! Whoever told you that is a liar…. Now get over here and help me fre-free Uchiha!” Neji said, his voice no more than an embarrassing squeak.

Naruto guffed, looking offended. “Gaara isn’t a liar! Right guys?” Naruto barked, looking over at two young adult looking demons. Somehow Neji never noticed. Both were standing quite a distance away huddled together looking pale and nervous. One rubbed his neck and opened his mouth like he was about to disagree.

Gaara gave them the death glare of their lives, smashing the Uchiha into the ground especially hard. Both jumped and nodded eagerly agreeing with Naruto, sweat dripping.

“Yeah, of course Naruto!” A male with purple war paint on his face readily agreed. Laughing one of the fakest laughs Neji had ever heard.

“Yeah… Gaara has never lead you astray… ” A blond haired female said in one of the least convincing voices Neji had ever heard. He heard her grumble, “yeah, hasn’t been trying to manipulate you into letting him on that cute little blond ass.”

Gaara growled.

“See? Gaara’s not a liar at all! Gaara’s super awesome and nice! He’s just a great big Tanuki teddy!” Naruto insisted, allowing Gaara to pull him back against himself, purring at being nuzzled. Naruto seemed not to have heard a word the female had said.

“That wants to get in your pants.” Neji swore he heard the blond demoness mutter once again. Neji puffed up at hearing that someone else was after his sweet little fox. Quickly deflating when Sasuke made a strangled moaning noise. How was he supposed to fight sand?

“Oh, I almost forgot! We came to town for food right? We should have Gaara and his siblings come with, it will be so much more fun then! Right Neji? And since you have become such good friends with the jerk I guess you can bring him to if you want.” Naruto said. Pouting a little. He didn’t want to have to share Gaara with that Teme.

“Of course.” Gaara said. Dropping Sasuke, who gasped for air once released. Maybe he had almost killed him?... Gaara shrugged it wasn’t his intent at the time but he was a little disappointed the pervert survived. He could get back at him later on for creeping on his beloved oblivious fox.

Sasuke ignored his pride and eagerly crawled away from the psychotic little Raccoon dog. No way would he ever let that happen to him again. Where was his angry horde of fan girls to use as shields when he needed them? He shivered, holding his throbbing ribs.

“Uh, yeah, sorry Naruto but we have um… Stuff to do yeah, stuff! Right Temari?” The demon with war paint said.

Temari rolled her eyes, “Yeah stuff.” She said. She grabbed her brother’s arm. “Have fun Gaara!” She said wiggling her eyebrows at him, her other brother snickered seeming to know what she was implying. Both disappeared in a swirl of wind before Gaara could possibly retaliate.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

Naruto was eager to drag both Gaara and Neji about. Completely ignoring the scratching stumbling Uchiha trying to keep up. He had a fat frog that needed to be spent after all!

“Aren’t we supposed to be looking for food Naruto?” Gaara asked after at least an hour of being drug around. He watched Naruto fawn over one of the ugliest pieces of clothing he had ever seen. An orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders. He looked nice in orange but no, just no. Naruto wasn’t going to be wearing that fashion disaster while he had any say in it!

                                                                                                                                                                                                               

“It’s ugly. That blue doesn’t go with that shade of orange or your skin tone. Wearing something like that has to be criminal. If you have to get something get that Kimono next door. It is durable, a nice shade, practical, and on sale. It also doesn’t have any colors that will clash with your skin and looks to be designed for submissives of your build. It will look nice.” Gaara said in a neutral, matter of fact tone that made both Sasuke and Neji stared slack jawed at him. How did he know any of that kind of stuff?

Naruto eagerly went to the shop that Gaara was talking about, cooing over the kimono with wide delighted eyes. So many shades of orange! Naruto rushed into the store, no way would someone else get that before him! “Hello! Is there any way that I could try that Kimono on?” Naruto asked, pointing eagerly at the orange piece of clothing in the window display.

A few minutes later Naruto pranced out of the dressing area grinning, completely delighted. He spun around loving how the large sleeves puffed out as he whipped around. Sasuke was quick to cross his legs, trying to hide the bulge that formed at the sight of the sunny little fox in such a form fitting piece of clothing. Now if only he could get him alone to try and convince him to wear something less bright. An Uchiha crest on the back would be even more sexy. He forced himself to look away when he felt a light blush burn his cheeks.

Neji was quick to leave to the bathroom, feeling warm liquid trickle from his nose he tipped his head back and ran. “I shall be back momentarily.” He said, his voice a little nasally from trying to prevent what he was most certain was blood, to run from it.

Gaara sat, a dark blush on his face, eyeing the blond like a possessive starving man. Like always his fashion expertise in all things that fit attractively on Naruto hadn’t failed him in the least. Too bad he knew how defensive Iruka was of Naruto or he may have tried jumping him. No way did he want to deal with an aggravated Iruka, the submissive even frightened him and he was scared of practically nothing. Orange really was Naruto’s color!

“I’m going to get this, Believe it!” Naruto announced, eyeing himself in a mirror. His tails wagged like crazy. “Wait, were did Gama-chan go?” Naruto said, beginning to desperately look through his pants.

Sasuke smirked, he couldn’t believe that the fox had just noticed that his ridiculous little money purse was gone. Now was his opportunity to get in the cutie’s good graces. “It’s fine, I’ll buy it for you. I am one of the last living Uchiha, other than my brother after all. So I have _more_ money than I could spend in a lifetime. I’d be happy to spend it _all_ on _you_!” He said, itching at his swollen arm. He gave the fox his ‘seductive eyes’ wishing the entire time he hadn’t infected himself with poison ivy and hoping it would clear up fast. It wasn’t easy to be seductive when you were scratching away after all!

“Oh, thanks scratchy guy!” Naruto said, sounding delighted. He looked ready to hug Sasuke but backed off at the sight of the poison ivy infected arm which was massive and throbbing. Looking disgusted.

Sasuke flushed in embarrassment and cursed his lack of paying attention. He would have just been hugged and maybe would have been able to cope a feel of that lovely little ass if he hadn’t had that happen!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

A few hours later, right before the sky began to darken they headed back to Naruto’s home. The only one besides Naruto that wasn’t carrying bags was Gaara much to the annoyance of the other dominant males. He simply used his sand to carry what he had. His hand in Naruto’s as Naruto hummed and purred contently tugging him along. Even though the beginning of the day had been a bust the rest of it was turning out pretty good!

“Oh my goodness! A puppy!” Naruto squealed, gooey eyed. He darted forward and picked up the lonely looking creature. “Oh, you poor little baby! Where is your owner? Are you lost you poor little thing, don’t worry I’ll take good care of you until we can find your owner, yes I will!” Naruto cooed rocking the puppy in his arms and nuzzling it. The white haired, brown eared creature looked up at him through squinted eyes. Wagging its tail.

Neji quickly sat his bags down as blood gushed from his nose, he made a needy groan as he watched the scene playing out in front of him with a heated gaze. The maternal tone the fox began cooing at the puppy with set a fire to his groin. He stuffed his nose with the tissues that he was sure to get after the last incident.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the sight of the dobe being maternal. A thick line of blood was ignored as it dribbled down his chin. Besides having an enjoyable personality to be around, minus the fact he enjoyed socializing so much, he was also motherly. If a puppy got Naruto that worked up than he would defiantly be a good choice as the mother of his cubs! Wow, it was going to be hot watching him tend to their future offspring! He bet that the blond would lactate like crazy at the sound of their crying cubs. Sasuke drooled a bit at the thought.

Sasuke really needed to get the blond alone… Maybe the fox would be willing to help with the problem in his pants at the same time? Man he was such a little wet dream! It was his fault after all and who didn’t want to be rutted with by an Uchiha? Of course the blond would want him! The sexy Sasuke Uchiha, who rivaled the most handsome and seductive of all of the demons alive! He was a sex god on legs after all according to pretty much everyone he had ever met! Yeah, he could defiantly do it he just needed to get rid of the competition first so there wouldn’t be any distractions. Add in a month or two of dating to please the parents and he would have the Naruto hook, line, and sinker!

Gaara stood, shuddering at the sight. Face as red as a tomato as he watched, transfixed. He forced a calming breath through his body. He wasn’t surprised by the behavior. Even as a kit Naruto had been like that.

“Poor baby, I’m going to take you home then we can start looking for your owner in the morning. Yes we will! I’ll keep you nice and safe until they can find you. I bet they are soooo worried for you, yes they are! I would be if you were my kit!” Naruto said in a baby voice. Playing with the puppy’s paws.

Gaara growled when Neji stumbled, blood everywhere. What a pervert! Gaara ignored the fact that his pants were almost painfully tight from the sight of Naruto with the puppy.

After taking a few minutes to recover they continued on to the house. Sasuke grimaced at its small size and small compound. Nothing like the magnificence of his own clan’s compound. The house was small compared to his, only what looked to be a 2 or 3 bedroom while his held 10 not including all of the other rooms that could easily be converted into bedrooms. The furniture was way more worn than anything that he had ever had and the cupboards had hardly anything in them. No way would Naruto be coming back to this place when he became his. If he had to he would be moving in Naruto’s parents if that was the only way to be able to stay away from the shack.

Gaara didn’t think really anything was unusual about the set up. They had just moved in. He was actually surprised that Iruka hadn’t just bought a new couch and instead brought it all the way from Mist country. He remembered it as Iruka’s favorite though. He watched as Naruto put down a bowl of water and one full of some of the takeout the three had bought for dinner, for the puppy. Petting it and murmuring comforting words.

Everyone was quick to turn when they heard a horrified shriek. “First I have some pervert stalk me, now I have an alpha infestation in my home! This is a nightmare! Get out of my house this very instant, I can’t have a single moment of peace! What has this place come to?” Iruka shrieked from the door. His eyes bright red.

“Yo!” A strange masked white haired wolf demon said from the doorway. Ignoring Iruka’s indigent squawk. As he gave a little wave of greeting.

“You followed me to my own house you disgusting creep! Out-out you Ichi Ichi perv!” Iruka demanded, doing shoeing motions with his hands.

“Well that isn’t very nice!” The Wolf said, pouting.

“I guess I have to go. I will see you tomorrow Naruto.” Gaara said, slowly leaving the room to try and find a backdoor or something. No way did he want to enrage Iruka any further. He probably would be alright with seeing him later on but not in the state he was in at the moment… He swore he had seen that spiky white haired wolf before back when Iruka and Naruto lived in Suna….? He should his head. Weird.

The other two dominants raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior. Shrugging to themselves, just one more to go and they would have the blond all to themselves.

Naruto pointed and growled, “pervy stalker! How do you keep finding us?” Naruto barked. Looking completely creeped out.

“Kakashi-sensei? I thought you were taking a vacation or something? What’s going on here?” Sasuke asked.

“Oh, I am and I plan to spend every minute of it with my adorable dolphin now that I know where he lives again! We are going to have such a great time together, aren’t we Naruto?” Kakashi said.

Naruto waved his hands when he saw the absolute rage on Iruka’s flushed face, “Hay, don’t drag me into this! I’d like to live thank you!” He said.

“Well that’s a bit harsh to say, don’t you think?” Kakashi said, pouting. He yelped when Iruka snatched him by the hair and literally whipped him out of the door into a tree.

Iruka cracked his knuckles, smiling deceptively pleasantly. “Would anyone else like me to do that to them? No? Well then I would suggest getting out of my home! Now!” Iruka yelled, looking ready to kill. The dominants were pale and quick to listen. Both also telling Naruto they would see him later.

Iruka clicked every lock shut they owned, deciding he would need at least a dozen more for that door alone. He sat down. Looking up with a cheerful looking smile. “So how was your day sweety? It looked… Interesting!” He said.

Naruto swallowed hard, a shiver went down his spine at the tone.

 

** End Chapter 2 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally done! Tell me if something sound weird, I didn’t correct much because I am super tired right now. If there is something wrong I’ll correct it once I have some sleep! 
> 
> The a few chapters you will learn why they move all the time! Promise!
> 
> Please review, it motivates me! Some reviews also have been known to give me ideas for story chapters!
> 
> IF you want to follow me on facebook I have a link on my Fanfiction Profile page or you can find me under the name Yazziyou Daydreamer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1 of the A Beta Among Alphas Series is on its final draft now. I am nearly done with it and am trying to get it self-published. I only need about 150$ and I will be able to publish it. If you want to read the first chapter I have it as a note on facebook and it is over 5000 words long! 
> 
> If you want to help out with funding it go to the, 'A Beta Among Alphas' facebook page which is listed on my fanfiction profile page and click on the link provided for the facebook page it is on Indiegogo and Kickstarter. I didn’t really know about Indiegogo until after I did the kickstarter page and found a bunch of money I didn’t know I had saved away. It was in a tote I hadn’t looked inside of for months! I can’t find any more money though. 
> 
>  Indiegogo lets you collect whatever is donated unlike kickstarter which you have to get to a certain goal or they don’t let you have it. Indiegogo makes you have a mine set point but I only actually have to get to 150$ to get the amount I need. 10$ you get the ebook, your name in it and on my website, and a thank you email.
> 
> Yes, shamelessly advertised.
> 
> On to the chapter!

** Here is the link to the 'Beta Among Alphas Page' if you want it:  ** <https://www.facebook.com/Beta-Among-Alphas-1470445333216178/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel>

** Chapter 3 **

 

Iruka had not been pleased with all of the dominants that suddenly refused to stop showing up. The fact that the worst of them all knew where he lived and after so many years still was obsessively interested in he-himself made the whole thing far worse! He had to protect his kit and himself, it was a disaster waiting to happen! What made it worse was the fact that there wasn’t 1 but 3 dominants wanting to get their grubby paws all over his Naru! He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew that he did not want them anywhere near his compound or his kit. Gaara was… okay as long as he continued to behave, being that Naruto didn’t have any other friends around.

The day after he had come home to a kitchen full of alphas Iruka had done just as he had planned to and put a lock on practically every opening in the entire house. The annoying Ichi Ichi perv hadn’t gotten in so far after that though insistently complained about it now being a fire hazard, just another trick to get in was all Iruka could think. He wasn’t going to fall for anything like that.

After the 3rd day Iruka finally gave in and allowed Naruto to go with the group to find the owner of the puppy he had found. Only because it was rather disturbing for Iruka to watch his son coo and baby the creature like a grandkit. Something that was causing Iruka a great deal of anxiety. No way did he even want to think about such things! His Naruto would never be with some stupid dominant or do…. Couple things with anyone, ever! He wanted to keep his kit pure and all to himself. Naruto was Iruka’s kit, the only one he would ever be able to have and he wasn’t going to give him up to anyone!

Iruka rubbed his face, reluctant to go to work that day. Maybe he should just go with Naruto to find the puppy’s owner? Then none of the alphas could take advantage of his kit. It seemed like a good idea to him but who would willingly replace him to train a bunch of bratty ninja kids? No, it was his job, he would just have to make sure that Gaara watched the other two dominants. The boy was a dominant, which Iruka never liked much. He would protect his darling Naru, Iruka was certain of that. The two were the best of friends after all and Gaara was very protective!

“Naruto, I have to go now! Make sure that Gaara is here before leaving alright?” Iruka insisted. He grabbed a binder from the table and stood. Trying to get away before he changed his mind… Also he had noticed that Kakashi was picking up on what time he normally left so he decided to try and leave before the wolf had the chance of showing up to annoy him. He had enough to worry about, thank you very much!

“Okay mom! Puppy and me are still a bit sleepy anyway. Right puppy?” Naruto cooed, yawning and petting at the head of the puppy in his lap. The floppy eared puppy snuggled closer, looking ready to fall back asleep.

Iruka paled and grimaced at the adoring baby tone Naruto used. “O-okay. Just remember to bring the fliers with you to. In case you don’t find the owner today.” Iruka said, false cheer in his tone. To the gods he hoped that Naruto found the owner before they became too attached to each other! The way that Ichi Ichi perv was he would probably encourage his son’s motherly behavior and give him a dog if he ever found out about how obsessive his Naruto was beginning to get. Trying to get on Iruka’s good side or something.

“Yup, I have them all in my bag. Isn’t that right puppy? Who’s going to go find your mommy or daddy today? We are yes we are!” Naruto cooed, playing with the sleepy puppy’s paws. “Say bye-bye now to my mom puppy!” Naruto said, waving a puppy paw at Iruka.

Iruka paled to the point of being almost gray, eeping in horror at his son’s behavior. “Um, bye!” Iruka said, eager to get away from the sight. Nope his baby was not going to be allowed to keep anything that made him act that way, ever!

Naruto was happy to go back to bed as his mother had woken him before the crack of dawn and he only had a few days left before he could join the leaf ninja like his mother. Though, Naruto wasn’t sure if his mother would approve of the idea. No he was positive that Iruka would be having a fit over it if he found out what he wanted to do.

Naruto yawned, picking up the puppy in his lap he went to lay on the couch for a few hours. He heard another good bye from Iruka as he rushed to the door. The moment Naruto no longer could hear him outside of the house someone knocked. Naruto groaned and went to the door.

“Naruto open up! I’ve got pork ramen, pancakes, and peach ice cream. We have to eat up before that crazy health nut finds out!” A deep gravelly voice insisted from the other side of the door. Naruto immediately perked up, nearly dropping the puppy in his haste to get to the door.

“You are the absolute best most amazing friend ever, Gaara!” Naruto gushed, his tails wagging at lightning speed. His eyes widened at the amount of food Gaara brought. “Wow, that’s like crazy how much you brought!”

“I… got a little carried away….” Gaara grumbled, using his sand to set everything down. Nearly all of the counter space was consumed by the bags.

“There are five gallon buckets of pork ramen where you went?” Naruto asked, starry eyed. He sniffled, nearly crying he was so happy. The Ramen gods must have been so happy with him about something that day to be given such an amazing gift! He had to find that place!

“I told them that they _would_ give me as much as they possibly could….. they ended up filling that bucket…. They went all pale when I asked for the price…. and told me it was on the house... Nice people.” Gaara said, unloading some of the other food from the bags.

“Yeah, what is with that I mean it isn’t like you are scary or anything! They act like you are trying to intimidate them or something, even when we were kids! You don’t do anything like that!” Naruto pouted.

“Of course, whatever you say Naruto.” Gaara said, almost sounding amused. He sat his gourd down next to him.

Naruto preened, “See? How could anyone ever think you were mean or scary? You are like the nicest, least violent, sweetest guy in the world!” Naruto insisted, giving the Raccoon dog an adoring grin.

Both teens quickly piled there plates. Naruto grabbed a spoon and stuck it in the tub of ice cream before sitting down. “This is amazing!” Naruto praised, scarfing down the fresh pork Ramen. He had so did something to please his beloved Ramen gods recently!

Gaara grunted in agreement. Eating his single serving of shrimp ramen with bits of fish cakes on the top. He began to scoop ice cream onto his pancakes. Naruto quickly copied him while feeding bits of pork to the puppy.

They heard a horrified shriek. “What? I was supposed to feed him!” Neji wailed, voice squeaky and high pitched.

Neji stomped over to the two. Going gray when he saw what exactly they were eating. “Is-is that an actual vat of R-r-ramen?” He stuttered in horror. He nearly dropped the bag he had been holding.

“Yeah, Ramen-Kami was smiling down on us today, thank you by the way Kami-sama! Gaara got it for free and everything! Ramen-Kami takes such good care of me, I promise to continue to be his most faithful follower!” Naruto said in a worshipful tone.

“You-you can’t be seriously suggesting there is a ramen god, I mean that is completely ridiculous! It’s just inedible trashy food! What you are saying makes no sense!” Neji growled, flailing his arms around like an angry child.

“You are WRONG! Ramen-kami is my life you-you blasphemer! Ramen-kami will send you to the pits of peas and raw broccoli for that!” Naruto yowled, dramatically pointing at the long haired demon.

“You know that isn’t even insulting right? I mean I love both things so that wouldn’t actually be a punishment!” Neji snarked. Smirking.

Naruto huffed, growling. “Well, you don’t get any ice cream so neah!” He sniffed, sticking his tongue out at the Akita-like demon.

“You shouldn’t be eating any of this garbage! And you, are you trying to run him into an early grave?” Neji sneered at Gaara, looking disgusted. No way was that crazy raccoon dog any good for his fox, this was just another example of why! Was the crazed Coon trying to kill of his Naru?

“We always ate like this when we were kits. Naruto likes it.” Gaara growled, curling his lip at the other dominant demon. No one, especially someone that had just met Naruto knew what he wanted or needed more than him!

“Hay, what’s up? What’s with the standoff?” A deep smooth voice asked. Standing in the doorway was Sasuke, holding a bag full of tomatoes and a bag of rice. He was in an oddly good mood that day. Without the damage the crazy raccoon dog had inflicted on him in the sudden surprised strangle or the poison ivy he was once again able to do proper ‘sexy seductive eyes’. He was eager to use them on the fox and to win the little vixen’s affections. It shouldn’t be hard, being as good looking as he was! He frowned at how much food there was already. They had agreed that he would be bringing food for his sexy fox. “I thought I was supposed to be cooking today.” He grumbled.

“No, I was! I can’t trust either of you to properly nourish poor Naruto and he doesn’t know what’s good for him! We agreed on this!” Neji barked.

“I didn’t agree on anything.” Gaara said, looking bored. He leaned back, full.

“Hay! I’m not an idiot I just like food that those not blessed by Ramen-kami might die from in the long run! Do I look like Ramen-kami is letting his delicious fatty or salty creations kill me? No? Didn’t think so!” Naruto sniffed, offended.

“This is kind of wrong on a bunch of levels.” Sasuke muttered, already starting to put stuff away.

“You’re telling me. This is it. No one is allowed to feed him but me now! Dump that down the drain this instant!” Neji growled pointing at the vat of ramen that the Uchiha was putting in containers.

“Don’t you dare unless you want to face MY WRATH!” Naruto snarled, voice deepening and his eyes turning red.

Neji blushed and groaned at the commanding tone the cute little blond used. Mentally scolding himself and begging him to do it again. “It-it isn’t good for him!” Neji whined.

“It is! Ramen is my life blood, without it my powers of ramen will die, me with them! Put it down before I rip off that bushy tail and shove it down your throat jerk!” Naruto insisted, snarling red aura beginning to form around him.

Sasuke obeyed, more afraid of the fox than the other dominant. If he got anything like his mother when he was angry Sasuke wanted to steer clear of angering Naruto.

Neji, moaned holding his nose he stumbled from the room, trying to hide his erection from the fox. He really wished he had a recorder or something so he could replay that hot growl over and over again, Neji couldn’t force away the perverted thoughts running through his head, demanding he mount the fox as hard as he could. He wondered if Iruka would notice if he had a little ‘alone’ time in the bathroom? He had a feeling that was a yes. A very disgusted, angry, scary yes… He had never been more afraid of a submissive in his life than he was of that Iruka.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scent of lust that had rolled off of the Akita-Like demon. How pathetic, he had to get yelled at to want to jump the sexy little fox’s ass! Too bad for the dog-like demon that he was going to easily win the heart of the blond and then fill him up so fat with cubs there would be no mistake who he belonged to! Sasuke smirked, lustfully gazing at the oblivious full fox. His cock twitched at the sight of Naruto rubbing at his food bulged belly. It quickly deflated at the dangerous glare Gaara gave him.

“Okay, so are we going to get going or what? Puppy wants to find his mommy or daddy, right puppy?” Naruto cooed.

The puppy barked in agreement making Naruto gush.

Gaara blushed at the adorable sight.

Sasuke grinned perversely at how motherly the fox was being. Man he couldn’t wait until they had a litter together!

Neji walked into the room tissues in his nose. He was beginning to get worried about how easily his nose was bleeding. It didn’t help that he felt like even more of a pervert every time he had it happen right in front of his beloved Naru! If the fox wasn’t so oblivious he would probably think he was a disgusting perv.

“Hn.” Sasuke agreed. Hoping that he could sneak the blond away from the other dominants if they left the disgusting shack of a compound.

Gaara shrugged, eyeing Sasuke. He didn’t like the look that the wolf had on his face or the planning gleam in his eyes. “Yeah, let’s go.” Gaara grunted. He picked his sand gourd up, easily arranging it over his shoulder.

 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

They put up posters everywhere they could. Everyone seemed they walked by seemed to recognize the pup but were so focused on ogling Naruto that they couldn’t remember where from.

“We’re never going to find puppy’s parent!” Naruto whined mournfully, squeezing the puppy to his chest.

It yipped, happily licking his face.

“Akamaru!” A male voice yelled, delighted.

The puppy barked.

“I found him guys!” A brown haired teenager with red triangle markings on his cheeks, half folded brown dog ears, and a scruffy brown tail jumped from behind a thicket of bushes. His tail wagging. “Man, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you for days!” The boy said, sound worried.

“Aarf-yip-yip-aarf-aaaarf-aarf-aarf!” The puppy enthusiastically replied, lapping at Naruto’s hand after and wagging his tail.

The teen growled his mouth dropped open, “What kind of weird crap did you get yourself into? That’s just sick!” He said, looking a little horrified.

“Yip-aarf-aaaarf-aarf-whimper.” The puppy replied.

“Wow, that oblivious? Poor guy!” The teen said, giving Naruto a pitying look.

“What’s he saying? I don’t speak dog!” Naruto said, looking excited.

Sasuke glared at the wild hair teen, it was easy to tell what that damn puppy was telling him. He didn’t speak much dog but that didn’t mean it took a genius with the replies the teen was giving it!

“Uh, nothing much just that you were really nice and he enjoyed staying with you and-“ The puppy cut in. “Yip-yip-yip-Aarf!” The boy hissed, “What? You can’t say that who’s the one that potty trained you and like does everything with you?”

“Aarf-aarf-sniff.” The puppy yipped, sounding almost smug.

“You little ass! How could you do that on purpose? I thought you were kidnapped or something!”

“Yip.” The puppy said opening an eye.

The teen turned bright red, “K’ I won’t make out with her in front of you anymore! Sorry, you’re a dog why would I think that would gross you out?” He mumbled.

The puppy snorted and hoped down from Naruto’s arms after giving him one last affectionate lick.

The brown haired dog demon rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry! Name’s Kiba, you’re that new Submissive right? The one that’s mom is that scary new teacher at the school?” Kiba asked.

Naruto grinned, “Yup, Naruto Umino at your service! Want to be friends?” The fox said.

The brown haired teenager raised an eyebrow at the snarling dominants behind the pretty blond. How the blond didn’t notice at all. “Yeah…. Sure?” He said, sweat dripping.

“Yip-Arf-AARF-AAARF-AARF!” Akamaru suddenly wailed.

Kiba was glad for the save. “WHAT! TIMMY’S STUCK IN A WELL BOY? Sorry I have to go!” He shrieked, proud of Akamaru’s fool proof plan. No way would anyone think that he was just trying to run from the other much scarier dominants!

Gaara lifted a nonexistent eyebrow. “That was…. Weird.” He rumbled, grimacing.

“Hn.” Sasuke reluctantly agreed.

“No! What am I going to do without puppy? How am I going to live on all ALONE?” Naruto whined. He sniffled maybe he could get his mom to let him get one? Yeah, his mom was totally cool like that and would have no problem with it! His mom said Kakashi was a dog hoarder, maybe he had one sitting around?

“Calm down dobe, it’s getting late we should probably head to the restaurant…. Everyone changed when we were going to meet up just so they could meet you after all.” Sasuke said. He made sure to stay a few feet back when the fox agreed so he could watch those luscious tails wave about. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of it! He tried to keep his mind from wandering to the arousing reaction the blond had, to what he had whined. If he wanted a cub so bad Sasuke was eagerly give him one.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

“Are you guys sure about this? Because I think I need to be held or something!” Naruto said, hugging one of his bushy tails like a teddy bear. Gaara snatched the blond’s arm and drug him away.

“I would happily hold that dickless ‘friend’ of yours Sasuke. Do you think he would mind? I don’t.” A smug voice purred.

Sasuke tensed, glaring at the fox standing in front of, he and Neji. “Sai.” The wolf growled.

“Do you think it would be polite to tell dickless my name and that I want to fuck him so hard he’ll tare? I read it was polite to know a person’s name before knotting them.” Sai said, smiling, head tilted. His 4 black-red tinted white tipped bushy tails swished around in lazy pleasure.

Neji choked, “You-you-you don’t say things like that what is wrong with you?”

The flat haired, almost Sasuke look alike gave Neji an amused look, “I find him attractive of course! Why wouldn’t say that I found him to be sexually appealing? According to a book I read making your interest known is the first step of becoming mated. It also said that one should go on a minimum of 5 dates to get to know each other before mating. This of course would be counted as date one, wouldn’t it? We are going to be sitting next to each other. After all, Ino dick already has all of the name tags assigned to a seat for dickless to learn who everyone is. ”

Neji looked ready to faint in horror and Sasuke snarled.

“I can’t wait until breeding season starts then I can show him how dickless he really is. I’ve been watching him since he arrived and think that dickless will be a good mother to our kits.” The dark haired fox said in a pleasant tone.

Neji eeped, red faced he was completely unsure how to react.

Naruto squeaked when he was pulled into a hug when he came back from helping Gaara decided what to wear which consisted of him picking something and Gaara wearing the opposite. “I don’t think you should be touching there!” Naruto said, blushing.

Sai, ignored him and groaned at the feeling of the firm ass in his hands. “You may have a tiny dick but you have a magical ass!” He said, blunt and clearly aroused.

Naruto was completely frozen, unsure how to react.

“Get your hands off of him you perverted creep! That is no way to treat a submissive such as himself you classless hooligan! I saw him first!” Neji snarled. His teeth elongated.

Sasuke was ready to rip the innards out of the fox but was glad that Gaara was busy getting dressed in the clothes that Naruto had insisted he got for the occasion. He had a feeling it would be a total full out blood bath if he was still there.

“What, jealous that I’m more attractive, hideous eyes?” Sai said, the smile still planted on his face.

“Hay guys! Hi S-Sasuke, look who is bringing me out on a date, crazy huh?” A girl stuttered. She was quick to knock Naruto away, not even noticing that Sai had been molesting him. She clung to his arm, blushing and smirking at Sasuke. “He looks a lot like you, bet you’re envious that you don’t have an awesome sexy girlfriend like me, right?” The girl said. Sai snickered at the platinum blond haired girl. “Yes, I bet you’re jealous you don’t have a ‘gorgeous’ Ino dick hanging off of your arm.” He said. Giving the girl a chilling smile. Not even noticing a word he said Ino continued to blab and thanked him for calling her gorgeous, blushing. Naruto did a little foxy hiss at the pair, not liking how he was being treated. And blushed in horror at what the other fox demon so casually called the girl. Sai would so be getting a smack down if his mom was there!

“Hn.” Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes at the pug demoness. Shuddering when she winked at him.

“Hay, is my beloved dolphin alright today Naru-hun? I haven’t seen him and I hid- I mean waited ALL DAY to see his lovely face! I need to see my Iruka or I might just die a little inside! Please tell daddy where his beloved dolphins is!” A familiar white haired ichi ichi perv simpered. Dragging Naruto to himself and clung to the small fox.

“Be gone you stalker perv before mom smells you on me again and you aren’t anything to me you creep!” Naruto hissed, clawing like a cat dipped in water at the demon.

“Ow, my my, that isn’t nice at all! I think mommy is giving our baby bad habits, yes he is! I think daddy needs to correct how baby is treating him. You are from this day forward, grounded.” Kakashi said, nodding to himself.

“What? You can’t ground me you crazy perv! Only Ramen-kami and Mom are allowed to do that to me, not you! Especially not you!” Naruto yelled, pointing at the wolf.

Kakashi pointed away from the restaurant. “Go to your room this very minute! Or I’m going to have to have a talk with mommy foxy about this rude behavior you have been showing. And what is up with all of this alpha smell all over you? Daddy didn’t give you permission to be around all of these nasty little pervs! No way am I letting them violate my cub! Remember I’ll catch you if you stalk him or try and cub him. You’re moving to my place by the way, mommy is going to be so relieved and happy with me when he finds out that daddy saved baby from these disgusting ruffians before they did anything!” Kakashi muttered, the last bit he eye smiled to himself.

Sasuke shuddered, “Yeah, that coming from the creepy stalker.” He snorted.

Naruto twitched, completely creeped out, “Yeah I don’t think so and you are so paranoid they are just my friends, right guys?” He said. Beaming at the dominants.

“Yeah… of course.” Both Neji and Sasuke said, looking amused when Naruto smirked like he had won.

“See? Not pervs you creep!” Naruto said.

Kakashi snarled at the pair. “Let’s go, now. You’re way to oblivious to let run around, what was mother thinking?” He said, looking horrified.

“I already told you Ichi Ichi perv I’m not going anywhere! You are completely crazy and these are my friends not pervs like you!” Naruto said, puffing up his cheeks and narrowing his eyes. He made sure to wedge himself between Sasuke and Neji.

“Crap, what does daddy wolf do when he can’t get baby to listen? What would Mommy foxy do?” Kakashi muttered to himself, not caring if anyone heard him or thought he was crazy. He did smiley eyes when he thought up an idea, he cut his finger and a cloud formed around him. “Look at the dog I have Naru! Look what daddy wolf has!” Kakashi said.

“Oh my gosh, a puppy!” Naruto gushed, completely forgetting about everything else he ran over, wanting to pet it.

“What? No what the hell? Naruto that’s like a creep old man pedo trick, don’t fall for it!” Sasuke yelled, trying to snatch the fox demon before it was too late.

“How? How did he fall for that?” Neji groaned.

“Aww, puppy!” Naruto cooed holding the dog to himself.

Sai smirked, “You can hold the ‘puppy’ in my pants if you like them so much.”

“You have a puppy in your pants? Why?” Naruto asked tilting his head.

“Kakashi sputtered, “he doesn’t have a puppy in his pants! You, I have to admit that was creative… but stop. Just stop, I don’t want to have to deal with ‘those’ kinds of questions!”

“Why did he say he had a puppy then?” Naruto asked.

Kakashi coughed, stepping closer he snatched his sleeve. “Yeah, mommy is going to have to answer that one…. Daddy doesn’t do ‘puppy in the pants’ talks… Yeah, we’re out of here. Ja!”

“Wha-“ Naruto squeaked.

They disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

“We… Are so dead…. And it is all your fault!” Gaara’s gravelly voice cut in. He stood paler than Sai, trembling. Sand whipped around him as his eyes began to fearfully dart around.

** Chapter 3 done **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Sorry if it isn’t great I am actually not very happy with it and am thinking about rewriting it but I’m not sure…. Something seems off with it.
> 
> Please review, does this chapter need to be rewritten like I think it does?
> 
> Sorry it took so long I have been very busy!
> 
> Next story to update is Teeth and Antlers which is about half way done now! I am nearly done correcting chapter 2 of my original story again, file of final draft got corrupted when my computer over heated. I will be posting that in a note on my facebook page if you are interested in reading it. It is over 8000 words long then I will post the final draft of chapter 5 to which is about 6000 words long, I believe!

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it? Next chapter is hilarious and adorable! Gaara and Akamaru will be introduced in next chapter! Can’t wait until I am done with it. Akamaru gets Naru cuddles. 
> 
> Please review it motivates me! Also, helps give me ideas for new chapters!


End file.
